The A-Team - Pilot Episode
by Paige The Harmony Lover
Summary: Introduction to The A-Team, an elite unit of Auror's and solders who use their particular set of skills to rescue hurt and abused animals, while striving to protect the environment from Wizard and Muggle kind. (An potential Action and Adventure FanFiction AU with a major homage to the 1980's television series of the same name.) Only a One Shot so far. Please review.


_**Introduction**_

The old, rundown, pit reeked with the stench of moist earth, decay, the waste of animal facies and putrid scent of collected, unwashed bodies.

Hordes of people collected around dozens of dogs. Some standing, others cowering, but all confined to cramp, miniscule, cages that offered no chance of liberation, only exhibitions and cruelty as the _real_ animals kicked or bated the dogs with weapons of steel or flesh. The ones that were prized were the dogs that snarled and fought against their captors, trying to fight back, trying to stand, trying to defend themselves against the evils humanity had subjected them too.

The ones that were mocked were the innocent ones, the loving creatures that shied away from cruelty. Those that did not fight, that wanted to remain sweet and loving. All they wanted was to be shown kindness, shown the love they could offer any other person in this world. But fate had decreed that this was their life, and in the terrible world of cockfighting the masters either breaks your gentle nature, or force fury into your souls.

The bait dog cowered and quivered in its small, narrowed, prison, its evil captors jibing and striking its cage to try and rouse some form of entertainment from the sweet, innocent little pup. They mocked the poor creature, spitting upon its terrified frame, shaking its very soul with fear while off to the side the lead fight dog snarled and thrashed against the mesh of it restraint, gums frothing with rage and its teeth primed for death dealing.

In the shadows of the complex a lone woman looked upon this obvious mismatch with scorn and fury in her deep brown eyes. She did not agree with any of this. Hated the fact animals were subjugated to such a terrible status in society. The people of this world were not the owners of this planet. However, God had decreed that humanity shall be the less holders of the Earth, and oh what a _glorious_ job they were doing keeping their only world alive.

The lead attraction, other than the killing machine in the cage, slowly glided into the room. She was gorgeous, adorning in the types of fur that would make a Disney villain envious. Her beauty could not be denied, long, blonde hair rippling like silk across slaughtered chinchilla or butchered mink. All whopped and gaped as the beauty strolled forth into their midst, clutching her voluminous coat to her person as if it were the sweetest of pleasures.

A third woman cracked her knuckles at that sight of the indulgent bitch. She was huge, blessed with a brawn found only in the gifted. She was black-haired, with a heavy, jutting jaw. She growled in rage as she watched the golden-haired woman kneel before the bait dog, mocking its innocence with presumed gestures of kindness.

The two women who stood in the crowd watched the beauty cross towards the killer dog. Even her stride exuded charm and grace.

She knelt before the dangerous animal, recoiling sharply as the dog lunged for her, restrained only by the confines of its cage.

"Ha, ha! Watch yaself missy." A forth woman, fine faced and redhaired, cackled beside the lead dog's cage. She laughed with the air of one cursed with a slightly unhinged mind. The crimson browed lass slapped the top of the cage, before kneeling before her beloved pet and blowing the vicious dog deep kisses of affection.

"Aww yeas… who's a good boy...?" The insane trainer cooed in a sweet, affectionate, tones, pressing her lips to the cage and blowing the dog more kisses. Her dog still snarling and lunging, even for its trainer. But the woman showed no fear, even putting her fingers through the mesh of the cage, withdrawing them only at the point of injury. It was as if this were little more than a playful moment between owner pet. "Yeas… You'se a lovely boy… yeas you are… yeas you are…"

The indulgent woman offered her assistant a look of stunned concern. He too was red-haired, freckle faced, and fetching. He and the insane trainer could have been siblings, if they weren't so starkly contrasted in tone and demeanour.

He gave the beauty a gesture. Indicating to his superior what she had already suspected. That the red-haired trainer was slightly _touched in the head_. She dismissed this news with a gesture of boredom, before calling for the bets to be placed.

Those that _enjoyed_ this terrible bloodsport wanted to see their champion unleashed. Money was passed, the lead woman placing a massive amount of money on the hellish dog that had almost attacked her.

The stake collector came to the woman in the shadows. The first woman who had seen the golden-haired bitch in the furs enter the fight den. She categorically refused to place a bet. Her long, dark hair falling in a cascade of russet curls.

The bet hand who approached her scoffed at the woman's decision to not gamble, rolling his eyes and turning back towards the more _blood thirsty_ spectators.

None of those in attendance bet any money that the timid little pup would have any chance against their terrible, juiced up, killer. No one, except for the burly female who many now assumed to be just as touched as the death dog's trainer.

It wasn't a large amount of money. But the heavy jawed woman felt the pup deserved _some kind_ of backing. Even if she knew it was hopeless for the innocent little wimp.

The bets were placed.

The stakes were ended.

The show was about to begin.

The little puppy was released from its cage, its shock and distrust not allowing itself to believe that it _might_ actually have a chance at freedom. The jeering _animals_ howled in frustration, smashed into the cage with their boots, picking up the dogs now only protection and tipping it over so the terrified little puppy was dispelled like waste to the concert floor.

The tiny dog yelped and cried, itself shrinking back in fear as it saw its fate unfold before its sweet, little eyes.

The hell dog was released, its trainer restraining the beast by a thick, chain lead. Its jaws controlled by a tough, leather, baskerville muzzle. The little puppy could have died from fright as this beast snarled and thrashed against its trainers control.

The timid puppy actually shit itself. Its fear so pronounced it could not control its bodily functions.

The woman who had not bet watched on as the crowd roared in approval and mocked the puppy for something as natural as terror, when faced with the prospect of certain death.

This was too much.

She couldn't watch this!

The crash of gunfire resounded from the shadows and all, even the hell dog started in shock and fright, as those close to the sound recoiled. The woman from the shadows stepped forth into the light, advancing on the puppy and its terrible foe.

In her hand, she brandished a Walther PPX. The instrument of death caused many of these brutes to shrink as they had once forced the sweet timid little puppy to do. Hermione Granger trained the gun on these bastards, coming to stand over the little dog and offer true coos of affection and kindness. The little dog had actually been crying. It was malnourished, sickly. It wouldn't have lasted much longer under this kind of treatment, even if it hadn't have been picked to be ripped apart.

"There now…" Hermione said, gently, gun now lowering as she knelt and scooped the puppy into her arms. "Everything's going to be okay…"

The thankful pup still quivered in Hermione's arms, but it licked gently at her face with a warm tongue. Knowing somehow that this was a kind soul. Someone who wasn't going to hurt it. Someone who wasn't going to be cruel.

"Ya got bull balls missy…" The trainer snapped in mocking appreciation. Hermione wheeled, realising her mistake as she now realised that these bastards had now encircled her in the death pit. She brandished her gun, the thugs now mocking her as they stood behind their barricades, Hermione left within the circle of steel with nothing more than her gun, the innocent little dog, and the hell hound.

Its muzzle was off. Its teeth were bared, and it thrashed and lunged for Hermione who now had no choice but to train the gun on the dog.

The _animals_ that surrounded Hermione began to laugh.

"Ya not gonna shot my dog, bitch!" The redheaded trainer mocked with a knowing grin. She was too smart. She knew people like Hermione could not harm an animal, even faced with the prospect of certain death. The puppy in her arms began to quail once more, sensing the fear in its protector as the trainer gave her dog more lead. The dog snapped, its owner teasing her pet, raining the dog in and fuelling its thirst for blood.

Hermione had no choice…

She'd have to stand and fight.

What had once been a sport of death, now became a duel of wills.

Hermione cautiously set down the timid little pup. Placed her gun back in its holster and showed the dog a gesture of defencelessness.

The thugs mocked Hermione now, even the trainer couldn't suppress a cackle as she held back her rabid beast as it snarled and bared its teeth at Hermione.

Hermione began to tut, click her tongue affectionately, trying to communicate to the dog that she was a friend, that she meant it no harm.

She began to crawl towards the dog.

It lunged.

The trainer yanked back on the chain, trying to keep her dog under control. What the hell was wrong with this nutcase?

Hermione began to click her tongue again. Shushed the dog, cooed sweetly. The woman in the furs watched on with aesthetic appreciation as Hermione began to playfully express towards the dog.

Jeering turned to awe… awe became shock… shock became sheer outrage as they watched their champion killer's rage slowly falter. Slowly humble. The dogs death growls gently soothed, replaced by whinnies of affection as the hell hound slowly morphed from a vicious killing machine to a whelp as timid as a kitten.

The trainer's eyes widened with shock at what she saw before her.

"Hello…" Hermione cooed sweetly. The crowd suddenly thunderstruck as they watched this… this freak begin to _play_ with their champion killer. The dog began to kiss and nuzzle Hermione's face, herself pulling the dog in affectionately before the dog rolled over and submitted. Allowing Hermione to rub its belly.

The trainer screeched in rage.

"Kill the bitch!"

Luna Lovegood. The fine woman, adorned in furs suddenly erupted to her feet. Tossing off her coat revealing G3 combat apparel and a tach vest.

Luna drew her wand and instantly stunned two of these bastards who bore down upon her Corporal.

Granger drew her gun and fired three swift shots, catching three thugs in the leg before she erupted to her feet and began unloading lead.

The weapons began to be drawn. Knives, steel pipes, one man drew a gun.

Millicent Bulstrode threw out her arm, catching the armed thug clean in the chest.

It was like hitting a blockade.

He flipped in the air, the gun knocked completely from his grip as Millicent grimaced in satisfaction. The muscle had now entered the fight.

The three women, Hermione, Luna and Millicent began to raise hell.

 _Hellfire_ Hermione shot off her weapon with precision, changing clips with ease and aiming down the barrel as her eagle eye made sure she never wasted a shot.

 _Luscious_ Luna's spell work was majestic, her long blonde hair rippling like a veil as she whirled, stunned, disarmed, and protected her fellow comrades in battle with her arcane craft.

 _Bad Ass_ Bulstrode was sheer, unbridled power. Her fists breaking bone and kicks sending men flying, while the trapped animals began to bark and cheer from their cages, realising that rescues was here, that help had come.

Ginny Weasley. The trainer who had watched her dog submit so easily to Hermione watched in intrigue from the floor, kotched casually on her side, until during the chaos one of these bastards nearly stepped on her dog.

 _Senseless_ Ginny Weasley now exploded. Howling in rage she sank her teeth straight into the bastard's calf. The man screamed, Ginny clawing to her feet like a hellcat, biting and scratching at anything that moved, before lunging at this cunt who had so nearly hurt her dog.

She howled wolfishly, plunging her thumbs straight into this assholes eyes and felt blood begin stain her hands and limbs.

Her dog joined the fray, lunging at a thug who was about to brain its blood drunk master, going for the arm and bringing him down in a scream of agony.

The four women and the dog soon had little more than a pile of wounded and unconscious bodies surrounded them.

Hermione dispatched of the last of these _animals_ with a shot planted in his chest.

Luna sent her final foe spinning upside down with a levicorpus jinx. Admiring her handiwork with a gaze as of absolute beauty.

Millicent seized the arm of a last, desperate fighter, bending it backwards, seeing the pain on his face as she raised her massive fist. Her knuckled cracked, the fool blanched in fear, and the weapon crashed into his face, shattering his jaw as easily as a sledgehammer through candy glass.

Ginny lunged on her final foe with him howling and pleading for mercy. The lunatic fringe raining down wild, vicious rakes and blows, broke his nose, clawing his face and ruining his visage. That was, until her little puppy came beside her and began to comfortingly lick at its masters scarred and wounded shoulder.

Ginny's rage was soothed almost instantly by her pet's affections as the man beneath her cowered in fear. Ginny turned her gaze towards her dog, rubbing her face in her little Staffordshire's thick, loving face. Before she heard the man beneath her protest, and she turned her gaze back towards him.

Ginny showed him all the madness she possessed, every last unhinged notion that could possibly flow through the deepest recesses of her mind. His eyes widened. Her madness too much to bare. The thug passed out from sheer, unbridled terror.

The dogs in the cages slowly calmed in their applause, Ginny kissing her dog ravenously as it licked her face and lips, Ginny rolling to the floor and cuddling her sweet, little puppy as she began to express her love.

Luna began to unlock the cages with her wand. The padlocks falling to the floor and the once imprisoned animals leaping out and yapping with appreciation.

Millicent ripped out the draw to a filing cabinet, itself crashing to the floor where she began to scan through the files to retrieve the evidence her team had come here to collect.

Hermione pulled out her com-device, already ready to call in the clean-up crew.

"Where'd you run off to, Ron?" Hermione asked, sounding almost, almost mocking as she waited for Ronald Weasley: Luna's assistant in this façade, to respond. She could almost feel him shudder at his end of the secure line.

" _I… didn't run anywhere_." Ron so blatantly lied. " _I was just… going for reinforcements_."

Hermione sniggered at his so blatant attempt at saving face in the eyes of his team.

"No need. Tangos are down. Eighteen wounded with gunshots, twelve in need of magical treatment. Several with possible blunt force trauma and one possible fatality."

" _Ginny_?" Ron asked in concern.

"Negative. Although the guy almost stepped on Clarence."

" _Ohh_ …" Ron said, understanding the reason now for the possible fatality. No one even harmed a hair on his sisters gog. Less they face a truly raving madcap.

" _You know Peta's going to go crazy over this one?"_ Ron stated. Hermione sighed in frustration. Didn't those guys over at Peta understand that this wasn't a contest?

"They can think what they want!" Hermione snapped, irritably. "Requesting extraction ASAP. Granger out."

" _Rodger_."

Ron severed the com-link, Hermione placing her gun back into her holster and looking around the chaos.

Luna was already treating the wounds that the animals had sustained at the hands of these now fallen degenerates. Ginny showing the dogs more love and affection than they had ever received in their time confined to their prisons. Millicent then haled her Corporal, brandishing the file she and her team had come so far to retrieve.

The hulking behemoth handed Hermione the folder, which she began to read through at an alarmingly rapid pace.

She smiled in satisfaction.

This was it. The key to bringing down those bastards and ending their sick little games.

"We've got it Team!" Hermione hailed, brandishing the folder. Luna acknowledged, Ginny ceased in her fuss to wave and Bulstrode grunted. Hermione could hear the evac transport already arriving. It was time to go.

"Extractions here, ladies!" Hermione said before the beeping on her device confirmed her words. "Let's move!"

"Oh… Can't we just…?" _Senseless_ Ginny pleaded, the sheer longing in her voice heart-warming as she gestured to the cute, abused little darlings. They nuzzled her face, licked her arms and limbs. She couldn't leave them here… Just a little more time that's all she wanted…

"Gin' you know we can't stay here." Hermione said affectionately. She had to have this talk with Ginny _every single mission_ , apart from… Hermione shuddered at the unwanted notion. She didn't even want to think of another mission like that.

Ginny resigned herself to acceptance. Spreading kisses of love and gestures of joy to the little darlings as the clean-up crew now came in to mop up.

Hermione gripped Ron's wrist in greeting, before he saw the bodies that littered the floor and his face instantly curdled with nausea.

All of the team rolled their eyes, Ginny bearing her teeth and snapping at her brother, as he threw up on the floor.

Hermione and the rest of the team proceeded to extract, three, herself, Luna and Ginny climbing onto the extraction choppers skids. Bulstrode however, eyed the 'copter with a look of sheer disgust, before climbing into her 1967 GT500.

The group offered each other gestures of parting. The 'copters rotors whirled, the Mustang's wheeled burned rubber, and _The A-Team_ took off, ready for their next, exciting mission.

 _ **Authors Note**_ – _Hello ladies and gentlemen, and thank you so much for taking the time to read the pilot episode of a new story I am looking to create in the very near future. I'd like to get Hail to the King, or at the very least Harry Potter and the Rise of Balor finished before I begin to work on the full version of 'The A-Team'. This is purely for workload purposes, as I do not want to have too many stories open and become demotivated by the sheer, insurmountable workload. However, if you enjoyed this little introduction please, 'please' let me know either through a review or a PM. That way I know people enjoyed it, which in turn motivates me to get more stuff done faster. Thank you once again for stopping by, and I do hope to hear from you wonderful readers very soon. Au Revoir, for now. Paige The Harmony Lover -_


End file.
